Servant's of Heaven
by WickedRin
Summary: Sesshoumaru the King of Malgore gets everything he wants. And now he wants Kagome. She is a sexy, vibrant woman with so much spirit, that it’s so hard for him to resists. Following his basic animal instincts to ravage her with pleasure, she never experien
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru won another glorious battle, defeating his enemies from the north. He was the strongest, most fierce king the Mutonies have ever seen. Sesshoumaru had the ability of a beast, cunning speed, there strength, and being able to command beast, was what put him in a great advantage over his enemies. He has never been defeated in battle.

Sesshoumaru had fought for two days before sending his enemies from the north back to Hell from where they came. Though he did not come out of this battle unharmed, he had an arrow through his shoulder joint.

"My Lord! You're hurt." One of his servants cried out running to tend his master.

"It is but a scratch." He responded while pulling the arrow out of his left shoulder. Sesshoumaru's servant just winced at the horrific action. Most of Sesshoumaru's kingdom Feared and respected him. There was a rumor that when Sesshoumaru was a child, he wondered through the forest alone, saving the life of a beast. Little did he know that he saved the God Spirit of the Beast. In return the grateful Spirit of Beast gave him as a gift the abilities they hold. But it was only one of the rumors Sesshoumaru's people had. The servant bandage his masters wound.

"Thank you, I am good as new." Sesshoumaru said with a smile. His smile could sink a thousand ships. He was strong, a king, young, and handsome. He was perfect. His people believed he was, and so did he. With his golden eyes and long white hair that came up the middle of his back. His complexion was an olive tan color. He was tall and statuesque. All women wanted to share his bed; and he was all too grateful to do so. He never denied pleasures of the flesh. He was a beast after all. "I will be back later." Sesshoumaru announce.

"But My lord. What of your injury? I will call your personal guards to accompany you." The servant said with deep concern in his eyes.

"NO! I will not be going alone." Sesshoumaru whistled; a large white wolf came to his side. His servant did not like the idea of his Master going out there. He was very badly injured and needed better care then the simple bandage he placed on him. As soon as he was to argue against his Master going, Sesshoumaru was gone.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly through the forest. With his pet along side him. Enjoying the smells the forest had to offer. He identified its smells and enjoyed every bit of it. The winds brushing against his skin. He came to an abrupt stop when he picked up the scent of trolls near. The scent was awful. Trolls smelled of rotting flesh and mud. He smelled a group of them. He also picked up another scent, but was unable to identify it. 'They found lunch' he thought to himself.

"Stay back." A young girl yelled out. She held a stick in her hand, swinging it back and forth. "I'm warning you to, S... stay back!" Her words broke in fear. She new there was no way she could escape them. She let out sharp scream.

Sesshoumaru was watching her swing her stick at them. This amused him. As if a stick would be any help.

"Go! Attack!" He told his white wolf companion. They adverted there attention away from the young women, and onto the wolf that was attacking them. Sesshoumaru got out his bow to shoot at the troll, till he realized he was out of arrows. He had finished the last of his arrows in he's last battle. His Sword would do; he came close to his enemies to attack. His pet was doing fine on its own attacking the troll on the left. He attacked the troll in the center. Striking his enemies with such force he killed the fowl smelling troll. His wolf companion had killed the one he was attacking as well. There was only one more troll to take care of and he was after the girl.

The girl was brave, he had to admit, but also stupid. She should have run. She was walking backwards, keeping her eye on the demon. His pet dashed towards the troll, and Sesshoumaru came in for the killing blow. The demons were dead. Another glorious victory for Sesshoumaru. The girl was still frightened. But not of the dead trolls that laid by her feet but of Sesshoumaru himself. He was amused by the reaction of fear as he stepped closer to her.

She still had the stick in her hand. Knowing if it didn't have any affect on the trolls it wouldn't have any affect on him. Frozen in place to afraid to move she stood her ground. With every step closer to her he was feeling weak. Light headed. He just stared at the young women before him. She had piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were a shade of blue he has never seen. Her Jet black hair made the contrast of her eyes even brighter. She was pale, like porcelain, wearing an all white robes.

Sesshoumaru was face to face with the young women, he had just saved. She trembles at the closeness of him. Then he collapses on her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She rolled him over on his back with a large amount of effort. When she realized the amount of blood that was on her robes, knowing very well it was not her own. She checked him to see no visible marks. The white wolf watching her carefully making sure she didn't hurt his Master. She took off his shirt to see the blood was poring out of an already bandage wound. She didn't know what to do. Terrified by him for some reason. He had saved her life, and was losing a lot of blood, and fast. So can she save his life?

Placing her hands on him over his wound having the energy flow through her body into her hands, a golden light came from her hands and onto his wound, and then the injury was gone. She got up quickly to run away, but was stopped but someone who grabbed her hand.

"Let me thank you." He said in the most sincere voice he could come up with.

"No need. You saved my life that was the least I could do." She responded with a nervous laughter.

"Then give me your name." Still holding onto her hand. She was unsure if she should. Wanted so desperately to leave, to go home.

"Kagome." She admitted.

"And I am Sesshoumaru." His grip on her hand went tighter. He wanted her, and he always gets what he wants. She was angelic. Her skin was so soft he wanted to pull her closer to touch every part of her to see if she was soft all over. Her scent was light, so light he wanted to pull her closer to take in her scent. She smelled of lavender, he was sure of it.

"Well thank you very much for your help. But I must be going its getting late and I must be heading off. Thank you again, bye." Trying to pull her hand away form him, but with no success. Her fear for him was increasing, her heart racing. Kagome wanted to scream, cry, run, but she was trapped. He was surprised by her reaction towards him. No woman ever reacted this way. They wanted him, cherished him, enjoyed every pleasure he gave them. But not one woman has _ever_ feared him or tried to leave his side. She had the touch of healing and would do very well for his injured solders. She could benefit him greatly. He has no intention of letting her go.

"Let… go… now…" Kagome try to say in a calm and demanding tone but failed. The words were broken and stammered.

"No." He said calmly.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HEALED YOU." She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be so mean Kagome." At the mention of her name brought shivers down her spine. He killed three trolls with a severe injury like nothing, how in hell would she be able to defend herself.

"wh… wh… what do you want from me?" She forced herself to say. So deathly afraid of the answer.

"Ah… That's easy… Everything." He smiled at her. He was a beast after all. And knowing she didn't want him made it even more enjoyable. Kagome's anger was growing. Her heart racing, she had to escape his hold on her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in amusement deciding to let his grip on her had loosen to have her run, it excited him when his enemies run, though he did not see her as a threat or and enemy, he saw her as pray. All women were pray to him. They here to satisfied his needs. She took back her hand and ran.

'Let the hunt begin.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome running for her life, trying to get as much distance as she could from the beast that was walking towards her. It pissed her off to think this was just a game for him. She couldn't do anything else but run. She is a fast runner, and would hope that he wasn't. She looked back thinking she was a mile from him, just to see him right besides her smiling.

"Ahhhhh…" Kagome screamed, startled by the presence of him right besides her. He went in front of her to block her path. She ran right into him not stopping in time, she was about to fall on the ground when he grabbed her around the waist.

"Let go." She tried to yell, but it sounded more like a whisper. He smiled at the victory of the hunt. Though it was too easy, it was fun to see her think she had a chance to get past him.

"Let go. I have nothing to offer you. My family will look for me and then kill you for what you have done." She said trying to sound convincing. He laughed, as if her comment was the funniest thing he ever heard.

"My dear little Kagome, you have more to offer then you think." He said as one arm held her close to him, and with his free hand stroking her cheeks. "And NO family can kill me when I have an army." He laughed again. Her skin was soft to the touch, she shivered at his hand. His touch was warm against her cold skin. Tears flowed from her eyes and Sesshoumaru just wiped them away with his fingers. Her scent was intoxicating. Her hair long, and black as ebony. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Her knees went weak and she collapsed in his arm. She amused him greatly.

She collapsed frighten, she didn't want to imagine what was coming next. She was helpless; he made her aware of that. She wanted to fight him, get away from. But he held a thigh grasp on her. Could she give up let him take her, or fight him till he killed her?

"So Kagome, will you run?" He asked with a smile. She could barely walk now, how could she even run. He was playing games. And they both knew who was going to win.

"No." she said in a whisper that she thought he could barely hear her.

"Very good then, you will come with me and do as I say. For now on you belong to me." He was pleased, he won. _He never losses_. Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief in his words.

"NO!" She yelled. She surprised him and herself and the tone and sudden strength she had. "I belong to no one. Now you arrogant fool. I maybe too week to fight you, but if you think for one second you own _me, _or I will listen to a word that comes out of that stupid mouth of yours, you are sadly mistaken." Her tone had strength, she was proud. But then fear came rushing back to her when she saw Sesshoumaru's harden expression. She knew now she was dead. He said nothing but grabbed her had and pull her by her wrist. He walked to the direction of his Castle, pulling her along the entire way. They were both silent. Kagome was too afraid to speak, and Sesshoumaru was too angry. When the finally reached his Castle, she was amazed on how big it was. The beautiful architecture, It looked centuries old. The tapestries where vibrant and colorful. The windows where stain glass, as if each window told a story. She looked around amazed by everything. Sesshoumaru noticed her reaction and enjoyed that she was amazed by it, since she seemed not to be amazed by him. They walked down a long hall till they reached the infirmary ward, tons of injured solders lying there, almost dead.

He finally let go to her hand but, she didn't make any intention to run. She looked so sad at all the injured men. She wanted to cry of pain they had endured. Half of these men will not see morning.

"Heal them." He ordered her. No matter how much pain they were in or the feeling of guilt in her, she couldn't heal them. She won't heal them.

"No." She said her voice filled with guilt. She turned her head away from the men.

"I will make a deal with you. If you heal my men I will give you your freedom."

"Do you promise?" It was a good deal for her, if he would vow to it.

"Yes." He said calmly.

Kagome went to the most injured men first. Gathering all her strength letting the light fill her, and then reelecting it to the man. The man got up as if he was never hurt. All the men looked amazed. The Doctors just gasped.

"It's a miracle." The Doctor said with astonishment. Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Do not distract her. She will get to all of you." All the men looked at there leader. He brought them an angel.

The men look at her in aw. She was there salvation. Some men whispered 'an angel to save us all.' Other men thought that there army was so mighty that the gods themselves decided to give them a gift, and it was her. She moved from the man to man doing the same thing to each one. Some got up and started crying. They had a second chance on life. Others just went to her feet to thank her.

Kagome's body started to weaken. She couldn't do this for much longer. She knew it. But the deal was to heal his men and she would be free. She had to do what's needed to be done, she had to be strong, and hold out. Her eyes started to blur. The words the men spoke made no sense to her, the voices sounded muffled. Her power was putting a heavy toll on her body. She didn't know how many more men there was there left to heal. Her vision was fading. But she needed to continue she needed to be free. Sesshoumaru noticed her weakening, the men she healed as well. They seemed concerned for her. Calling her attention but it seemed she couldn't hear them at all. She got up slowly to the next man to heal. There were 15 more to heal. She had healed 30 men so far. It looked as if she were going to collapse. Sesshoumaru went to her side. Picking her up from her feet, holding her in his arms.

"Did I heal them all." She said in a weak tone that it was barely understandable.

"No." He answered her honestly. She struggled out of his arms with no success.

"I must heal them all." Her voice sounding a little bet better. "I want to be free from you." She said in tears. He put her down to her feet so she could continue; just to have her stumbled backwards onto him. Pushing him away weakly she went to the next man.

The men were all concern for her. They had received this angel, just to lose her. The men went to her side to aid her.

"No one touch her." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"But she will die. She can heal the rest when she regains her strength." One of the men said.

"No one touch her." He repeated.

Kagome could not heal another person. She could barely pick up her hands. She was about to fall onto the floor, then with one swift move Sesshoumaru caught her. She instantly passed out in his arms. The men were worried for the angels safely but none would dare come near or cross Sesshoumaru.

Kagome awoke three days later. She looked at her surroundings astonished by everything. She started to panic, not knowing where she was. Finally all her memories came too her in a rush. She remembered Sesshoumaru and the trolls, healing him and taking her to his Castle, and healing the injured men for a deal. The deal! 'Oh god the deal.' She thought. She didn't accomplish her end of the bargain. She didn't heal his men. 'He said to heal his men. He didn't say all his men. Yes!' She thought. 'There's a loop hole.' She was in better moods. She got out of bed to realize she wasn't wearing the same cloths she came in with. She was now wearing a long pale blue silk dress pajama. There was a bed robe by the door, also made of silk. She put it on and left the room. Then she saw two guards out the door. Then she saw him. Sesshoumaru!

"My Lord, she is awake." One of the guards informed there King.

"I see that, you fool." Sesshoumaru responded, and walked inside the room. Kagome move back away from him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her not looking at her, instead looking at the bed. Kagome didn't dare sit by the bed. She sat on a chair by the door.

"Yes." She said in honesty. She didn't want to ask any questions that would prolong her stay here.

"So what should I do with you know?" He wasn't asking her, he was thinking out loud.

"Well a deal it a deal. And you said if I heal your men, you will give me my freedom in return." She sad in a matter of fact tone. Sesshoumaru just laughed.

"Ah… That… I never had any attentions in keeping my end of the bargain." Kagome was mortified. What will she do now? There was no way around it. She weighed her options.

"Do you want me to heal the rest of the men now?" She asked trying to avert his attention away for the bed.

"No. They are doing fine, they will recover soon."

"So when will I be able to leave." She wished it was soon.

"Never." He laughed.

'He had a sick sense of humor' she thought to herself.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to go now." she said demanding him. He took her into his arms and threw her on the bed.

"And I want you on your back." he demanded as well. She struggled to get free.

"No." she managed to spit out. She continued to struggle as he was tearing away at her clothes. He felt he soft skin and his need for her grow larger.

"If you do this I will lose my powers." She yelled. He stopped. 'Yes!' She thought 'I have his attention.'

"Powers? So you can do other things?" He seemed interested.

She was naked underneath him, searching for a sheet to cover herself.

"Yes."

"Like?" He pressed her to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru looked at her with interest. Maybe he will use her special ability for his own personal gain. If she wasn't lying and in fact would lose everything for one or several nights of pleasure it would not be worth it. Kagome stood silent thinking on what she could tell him that would be ok. She didn't want to say too much, if she did everything would be over for her.

"You were saying…" He waited patiently for her response.

"I can…" Kagome didn't know what to tell him. If this was enough for him not to take her this night or any night. He was right she was his and mostly likely have to _serve _him. The thought made her shiver. She wraped the blanket around her naked body.

"Speak now, or no matter what you tell me I will take you now." His tone very harsh and demanding.

"I can read minds." She blurted out quickly. She just hoped it was enough for him to know to save her. She continued to explain. "I can read anyone mind no matter how far they are or who they are. I don't even need to see them or know there name."

"Amazing." He was impressed. "If you can read minds tell me what I'm thinking now."

"There is a limit though. I need something that belongs to the person. I am also in a trans so I will know nothing that is going on around me. So when I read a persons mind I'm extremely vulnerable." She passed. 'Was vulnerable the right word to use around him?' She thought. "Also after I read a persons mind I'm physically drained. It takes a high amount of energy to do."

"Hmm…" Was all he said. "So what else can you do?" He looked at Kagome with a questionable look know there is more.

"That's it." She lied. Knowing he didn't believe her.

"And if I take you into my bed, you would lose all your powers?" He pressed on. Not believing it for a second.

"Yes." She said, trembling under the sheets.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" He grinned.

'I do hope so.' She said in her head. "Yes I can read minds, and if you take advantage of me I will be no more useful then the next women you will replace me in your bed. Besides, you're **_extremely _**attractive, you can have any woman you want. And you can still use my ability to your advantage and still take women to your bed as you pleased. You win. But if you take me now or later you risk losing my power."

He was pleased that she did see him as attractive, but the words she used were 'extremely attractive.' This woman was smart, that very rare in a woman. Not only was she smart she is claiming herself a Virgin. Also very rare.

"So if this is true and I believed you, how do you think you would benefit me?" He wanted to hear her reason. He knew exactly how he would use her outside of his bed. She can heal his men making them fit for the next battle. Now she will read his enemies thought and re-lay the information back to him. She was a secret weapon. In ten years I will concur have of the Eastern Hemisphere.

"Well except form the obvious. You will have more men in your army. A lot less would die. Having there son serve you as well. Your army would grow in numbers. The men will gladly go into battle without fear, knowing when the come back it will be as if they and never went to battle." She was pleased with herself. Soon she will have to make her escape.

"You see the thing is Kagome, you intrigue me. And no one ever strikes my interest. No one! But the thing is, if I can't be inside you I know I can enjoy you from the out. As long as you stay a Virgin you are fine. But I know ways to enjoy your body without going in your body." He looked at her with hunger and desire.

"But if you touch me I won't help you." She said quickly.

"Yes, but the thing is if you don't help me you are just like any other woman I bedded and will bed after you." He gave her a Devilish grin. She wasn't sure want else she could do or say.

"Do you want to see me read a persons thoughts." Trying so desperately to advert his attention. "Make sure I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you." He came in closer have his nose to her neck. She felt his warm breath or her neck. She was hyperventilating. She was in shock. How could this be happening to her? She has never even kissed a man. Or come so close to a man's presence, and now he set on taking her innocence from her.

"Relax he whispered lightly in her ear." How could she relax?

"Stop." She barely let out the word from her mouth. She couldn't breath. He got up and went to the door. Air was finally coming back to her lungs.

"Maggie." He yelled outside the door.

"Yes my Lord?" An older woman answered. She was heavy set with gray hair tide in the back with a braid.

"She needs a bath. She also has not eaten in two day. Feed her and giver her something to drink, and take Cathullu and Kura with you. They will make sure she doesn't escape." He passed and looked at Kagome. She also need clothes make sure she is well and properly dressed." He spit out his orders.

"Young Miss come with me please." The older woman gestured to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then to the old woman, wrapping the sheet around her body dashed towards the old woman's side. Maggie gave her an awkward smile, feeling very sorry for her. The two guards that were by the door now followed both Kagome and Maggie. Kagome assumed the guards names had to me Cathullu and Kura. Maggie took Kagome to the wash room; the two guards were outside the door standing watch.

"I need your help." Kagome turn to Maggie pleading with her.

"And what kind of help would you need?" Maggie knew very well what the young woman was going to ask.

"I need you help, to escape." Kagome begged. Maggie took off the sheet that covered Kagome's body. The old woman touched the water with her hand checking the temperature.

"Get in the water is fine."

"So is that a yes? Will you help me?" Kagome had hope in her eyes. She was now naked, stepping into the bath.

"And who will help me, if the Lord of this Castle finds out, and then kills me?" Maggie said nonchalantly. She took a sponge and started bathing Kagome.

"I don't know." Kagome admitted, she never thought that far, or thought Sesshoumaru would kill anyone. Why wouldn't she think that? Sesshoumaru was after all a Beast; caring for nothing, but himself, and his own needs.

"If you were me and I was in your situation, knowing if you helped me and betray the King, knowing he will kill you if he found out, would you help me?" Maggie asked  
Kagome drying her off, and dressing her in a formal forest green dress.

"I'm not really sure what I would do." Kagome answered her honestly.

"I do apologize, Young Miss, but I regret to say I can not help you. Now let's get some food in you." Maggie was truly sorry she couldn't help, Sesshoumaru's new mistress. She raised Sesshoumaru when he was a boy, and always had a motherly concern for him, though she didn't approve of his actions. There was nothing she could do. Even if she helped her escape, it would be easy for Sesshoumaru to track her down and bring her back.

Kagome ate in silence, running out of options; hating Sesshoumaru more with each bite. Though it was quite hard since each bite of food she ate was heavenly. Afterwards, Maggie took Kagome back to her room. She was terrified by this room, wondering what awaited her inside. The room was empty, she was relieved.

"Young Miss, I will be going." And with that she was gone. Kagome decided to search the room finding a way to make her escape. She found a large window; at least she didn't have to squeeze her way though. If there was anything in the world Kagome wanted most, it was to be home, with her sisters. She missed them dearly. She looked out the balcony window, and then gasped 'did he lock me away in a tower.' She was fuming. It's too high for her to jump down, and was too slippery for her to climb down. She was trapped. It just finally dawn on her, she would never be able to leave, only if Sesshoumaru wished it, and now he will never let her go. She was too valuable to him. She stared out into the view of the balcony; memories of her sisters filled her with grief.

Sylith was the oldest of all, strong, and always extended a helping hand. then she remembered the twins Apalla and Anastazya, they were always making a mess of things.

Kagome cried into her hands. She made a mess of everything. At that moment Sesshoumaru walked in.

"No need for tears. You're here now, make the most of it." He said in an irritated tone. "Follow me."

"No!" she said, sounding very childish. He just snickered.

"Follow me now. I assure you if I repeat myself again you'll have a new reason to cry." He threatened. Kagome did as she was told. Sesshoumaru began to speak. "This is your home now; you will be able to go anywhere with in the Castle walls. If you wish to leave this room you will need to be accompanied with Maggie and two guards, or with me. Do you understand?" he looked at her for a response. She simply nodded her head. Sesshoumaru gave her a tour around the Castle, showing her the library. She stopped at amazement of all the books.

"Have you read any of them." She asked him in a friendly manner, forgetting who he was. Taking advantage of this, he decided to be just as friendly.

"Well not all, about 50 give, or take, a book, or two. Do you want to see my favorite book?" there were shelf, and shelf's of books; it was nothing she has ever seen.

"Oh, yes pleased." Giving him a warm smile, so awestruck by the collection of books he had, she even forgot her anger and animosity towards him. He grabbed her hand; she didn't seem to be bother by his action. He got a book from on of the shelf and gave it to her. She read the title of the book.

"Innocence of War?" She read it out loud.

"It's a good book you should read it." He gave her a warm smile; she felt her knees become weak. She was surprised that her own body would betray her like that.

"I have something else to show you." Still holding on to her hand he led her through a hall. His hands warm. She thought how his warm body will feel against her skin. Why would her mind wonder in such ridiculous ideas? He enjoyed having her conferrable around him. Feeling her soft silky hand, his eagerness for her growing, but didn't want to frighten her since she seemed to be warming up to him. He needed her, in ways not even he understood. Sesshoumaru lead her outside to his private garden.

"It's beautiful." She said not moving, enjoying the wind blowing her hair, the smell of fresh wild flowers.

"This is my favorite place to think." he admitted, not looking at her.

"I can see why." She saw the fountain; it was a statue of Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, in the center, and water sprinting up all around the statue. The place look as if, it was full of magic and mystery.

"May I read the book here?" she asked with puppy dog eyes looking directly at him.

"Yes." Her personality did a 360 degree, he wanted to see her like this always, and he needed her to warm up to him. It's a lot more pleasurable when she is accepting. Kagome sat by the fountain and opened her book. Sesshoumaru sat right beside her and closed his eyes, still aware of movement and sounds around him.

ONE HOUR PASS

TWO HOURS PASSED

THREE HOURS PASSED

Sesshoumaru awoke to see Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Her breathing was shallow. He didn't want to disturbed her slumber. He kissed her tenderly on the top of her head. The scent of lavender reached his nose making him calm and relaxed. He started to play with her hair, soft. Her black hair gave a nice contrast to her porcelain, pale complexion making her fetchers stand out more. Her reddish pink lips looked soft. His hand moved to her face stroking her cheek. A flashback of early this morning came back to him.

Flashback  
Kagome's naked body underneath him, her ripe breast soft to the touch, her nipples perky by the coldness of the room, her flat stomach. She looked like a painting. Perfect! Her neck long and elegant.

End of flash back 

Kagome was still sleeping deeply. Sesshoumaru lifted her head lightly to place a kiss on the most lushes' lips. His kiss soft at first. Kagome seem to respond to his kiss but still sleeping. His kiss became more passionate. Kagome awoke at that moment, her eyes wide. He didn't remover his lips from hers; instead it became stronger and mere forceful. Having her lay on her back, on the bed of wild flowers that grow all around her. His tongue making its way in her mouth, tasting the sweat taste she had to offer. Kagome was in shock. Struggling to break free, but with no affect. His strength over powered her. Enjoying her taste. Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt stop. Kagome, gasping for air, pushing away from him, she had a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I should have known, once a filthy beast, always a filthy beast." She was hurt, not only did he take advantage of her while she slept, he took away her first kill, and she was asleep, for half of the time that they did kiss.

"Come with me." He commanded. His once soft expression, changed, and now harden.

"I'm tired, tired of this, and tired of you. I'm not going anywhere, not going to help you; I want nothing to do with you. GO TO HELL!" she yelled, trembling with anger. He grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." then started to walk to the entrance of the Castle. Kagome stood there surprised at his apology. Did she even hear him correctly?

"Follow" he said in his monotonic tone.

"NO."

"Follow, I will not tell you again." He treated.

"I guess you will have to, because, I'm not going anywhere with you." Her voice steady, and with anger building inside her. Sesshoumaru looked irritated. He walked towards Kagome picking her up effortlessly putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She said while pounding on his back. He said nothing, walking back to the room and throwing her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now sleep." His tone filled with anger as he tried to control it. Kagome ran, to hit him on the chest.

"I hate you, just DIE." She whished.

"You will sleep." He grabbed her, throwing her on the bed again.

"If you don't die, then I will." She ran to the balcony of the room and steeped on the ledge. With one graceful step she kept herself perfectly balance. Sesshoumaru walked slowly to her.

"If you come any closer I will jump." She promised.

"Kagome don't be an idiot. Come down from there." Fear over came him. He has never felt fear before. Will he lose her?

"I was an idiot, for healing you when I did. I rather be dead, then serve you for the rest of my life." Tears started to flow down.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He begged, he never begs.

"Not good enough." She looked down to see where she would land. It was a very long way down.

"What do you want?" trying to bargain with her.

"My life back, away from you."

"Kagome, what if I promise not to touch you in an inappropriate way; unless you want me too. You will be free to roam the castle. I will just call you to save the life of my men."

"No deal. Remember our last bargain? You have no intentions to keep this deal." She reminded him. "You're a liar, you scum."

"Look lets talk about this better, just get down from before you fall" he was worried. He lost control of the situation. How could this one girl do this to him?

"NO!"

"Kagome be reasonable."

"I want to go home."

"This is your home." He reminded her.

"No it's not, not with some sex craze maniac like you always trying to rape me." Tears continue to flow. Her words stung him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, get down from there your scaring me." He admitted. The words shocked him. There was so much truth behind them. She looked at him, and saw the worry in his eyes, and then she turned her attention to the ledge. She was being stupid, what will this solve. She then jumped down gracefully onto the balcony. Sesshoumaru dashed to her side, holding her tight, hugging her, this didn't seem to bother Kagome, she actually enjoyed it, and allowed her self to hug him back, sobbing into his chest, feeling his warm embrace. They stood in each other arms for a few moments, then he looked down at her, anger started to fill him. He shook her vigorously.

"How could you be so stupid? You were so quick to take your life." Kagome just stared at his golden eyes, no knowing what to say. At that moment Sesshoumaru realized that he truly, deeply cared for her, he couldn't imagine his life with out her, and he had came so close to lose her today.

"Can I go home now?" She asked in a sweet honeysuckle voice.

"Kagome, this is your home. Please except that, I cant imagine you not being here with me. I need you here." His voice was soft. Kagome didn't know what to make of his words.

"Now sleep. I will see you in the morning." Whispering the words in her ear.

The Weeks went by as if nothing as ever happen. Sesshoumaru wouldn't even come near Kagome; he left her alone as he promised. It annoyed him, that whenever he came near Kagome, he still felt as if he wanted to rip her clothes off, and take her right there. He never had a girl, as beautiful as she is, stay in his Castle, not sleep with **_him_**, and not want him. He couldn't understand it. He cared for her, he figured that much out, but she did not want him. Sesshoumaru spent most of his days in the armory of the Castle, practicing, or just planning his next move on his neighboring Kingdom. Naraku was due for a visit.

Kagome spent most of her time in the garden reading books. She read a new book everyday. The days that it did rain, it restricted her from the garden, so she went strolling about in the Castle. Everyone knew who Kagome was. The kingdom loved her saying, 'she is our savior.' The servants, and guards that lived in the Castle made sure she was happy, giving her gifts and making sure her needs were tended to before she asked for it. Most of the men she healed, on her first visit to the Castle told there family, friends, neighbors, and there local merchant. The news of Kagome spread like wildfire. People came far and wide just to try to touch her. Though no one was to lay a finger on Kagome, Sesshoumaru saw to it, he kept her well protected. Having his own personal guards around the clock, seeing to Kagome's safety. Kagome still missing all of her sister terribly, would fall asleep crying wondering how they were doing, and sorry that her disappearance, probably brought them so much grief.

Naraku was lying in bed with three of his Hand Maidens; the maidens pleasured him, trying to satisfy his every need.

"Sir." One of Naraku's guards called to him. Naraku got up slowly off the bed, completely naked and walked up to the guard, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him slowly off the ground.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you know." No expression showed on his face, Naraku's dark black eyes stared deeply into the guard, as if searching for his soul. His eyes were of a Demon. The maidens that lay on the bed covered themselves, hugging each other in fear.

"I… have… word… Sess… houmaru…" The guard coughed out. Naraku released the man.

"Speak then." Naraku walked back over to the bed having his long black hair fall into place. The guard coughed up blood into his hand, making sure it didn't fall on the floor; the man believed that Naraku wouldn't hesitate to kill him if it did.

"Sesshoumaru has come across a girl…" Naraku cut him off.

"You disturb me for that? I come across many girls. There are three in my bed now. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you were you stand."

"There is more. This girl can heal; it is rumored that she can take away all injuries as if they were never there. His men call her the savior, they feel as if they are unstoppable with there new addition to the army."

"So this is a rumor?" Staring at the guard with his ominous black eyes, that brought fear in to the man.

"Yes, but I believe it to be true."

Naraku got up once again, patted the mans head lightly, and then snapped his neck. The guard stood dead on the floor.

"Leave me." Naraku ordered the girls, and they were all too happy to obey. He got his robes and sat by the bed thinking of what the dead guard had just told him.

'If this is true, and not a rumor, then she would be… I need her for myself. I just hope Sesshoumaru doesn't know what he has.' He thought to himself. He needed a plan, a plan to get the girl; he needed to penetrate Sesshoumaru's forces. He also needed to know where he was keeping her. He had a spy from the inside. He needed to extract whatever bit of information they had.

"Hey Cathullu" Kagome said in her cheerful voice as usual. She brought so much light into a room.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru's personal guard responded back to her. They had grown to like her. She was kind, funny and beautiful.

"Can I call you kitty?" she giggled as she spoke.

"Kitty?" Kura was laughing. Kagome came up with the weirdest names for people.

"Umm… Why do you want to calling me Kitty?" he asked, perplexed by her.

"Well your name is Cathullu, but its too long to say, and your name when I shorten it is Cat, so I think it would be cute to call you kitty." She tried to explain. He didn't really understand her theory on it, but would agree anyway to make her happy.

"Sure." He said in a bored tone.

"Really, cool, thanks kitty." She was very cheerful. Sesshoumaru was watching her from the Castle window. Seeing her happy. He felt angry that it wasn't him making her smile like that. He had avoided her long enough.

"You may leave." Sesshoumaru said, as he waked up from behind the guards.

"Yes My Lord." They both said in unison.

"Bye Kitty, bye Kura." Kagome waved, they just smiled back at her.

"How are you enjoying your stay? Is everyone treating you well here?" Sesshoumaru asked her in a soft voice. Kagome actually missed him. She felt sad that he didn't visit her, but then she was pleased she didn't have any attacks on her chastity. She felt comfortable around him, but couldn't explain why. Her feeling for him grow. Though she couldn't explain it to herself, she new there was something different about him, something she wanted to explore more of. She could feel his warm body even with the distance that was between them.

"Everyone has been great. So what brings you here? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Busy." Was his only answer to her. There silence, it was awkward. They just stared at each other. His golden eyes meeting her bright blue eyes. She broke the silence first.

"I read the book you told me to read. I didn't understand it."

"Innocence of War?" he verified. "What was there not to understand?"

"Well one why did he kill his family. Why would anyone do such a horrible thing? The man said how much he loved his family, and would do anything for them and then he killed them with his own sword." She grimaced at the thought.

"The army he served, wanted to take the village, where the mans family was in. His wife was going to be sold into slavery, and when she out lived her use, they would kill her. His daughter was going to be sold into prostitution. He felt that death was better solution." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I still didn't like the book. I think the actions he took were uncalled for. There where other actions he could have taken. If he truly loved his family, then he should have saved them."

"He believed he did save them. A life worst then death."

"Do you agree with him?" She looked at him with concern.

"No. I agree with you, but he still felt as if that was his only options."

"What would you have done?" her eyes looked at his, not losing any contact. She enjoyed talking to him, as if they were normal. At that moment she realized that Sesshoumaru was very gorgeous, his golden eyes looked warm, and she allowed herself to continue staring at them. His body was perfect. She remembered his strength. Though he had frightened her, he never hurt her physically. She wanted him to hold her, like he did the last time they saw each other.

"I would have hid my wife and daughter, come back when the cost was clear to take them away from harm, but I would not have gone with them. If the army new what I had done they would search for my family and kill them slowly in front of me. So I would go back to the army and just hope they made it safe somewhere else." He wanted her; he needed to feel her body. He used all his power was to restrain himself. "Let me walk you back to you room."

"But we were just talking. I really enjoyed it. Please can we stay here a little longer." He wanted to make her happy, but if he didn't take her to her room he wouldn't be able to control himself for long.

"We can't."

"But why? Weren't you enjoying yourself here too?" She gave him such a sad look. He actually hurt him. He wanted to make her laugh, smile.

"I can't control myself around you. When I am here, I want you. And I don't want you to have you trying to, jump out of windows anymore." He admitted to her.

"It wasn't a window, it was a balcony. And I won't do that again." She felt as if she wanted him. To kiss him again. The first kiss was so enjoyable but, had woken her up and had scared her so she didn't really feel as much as she wished. Kagome never been around men, just her sisters, so the feelings she felt where new to her. She wanted to explore them more.

"Kagome, you don't seem to understand, I want you. With your clothes off in my bed, but I also don't want to scare you away. I… " He couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Kagome moved closer to him, the heat from his body was intense. She felt safe and warm.

"Kagome, if you do this I will not control myself. Do you understand." He warned her. She simply nodded in agreement.

Sesshoumaru not controlling himself any longer took her body closer to him. She was cold and fragile. Kissing her with such passion. The kiss was soft at first, then Kagome increased the intensity. Putting both hands around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He parted her lips tasting her. She followed he's movements. He went down to kiss her neck gently. She escaped a slight moan, which drove Sesshoumaru wild. Kagome scratching his back fiercely. He enjoyed every bit of it. This once small lamb, now became a tiger. He didn't want to take her here, he wanted her in his bed. Soon to be there bed. He picked her up in his arms kissing her soft lips, while he walked her to his room. Then placing her softly on the bed. He took off his shirt to show his smooth skin and rippling muscles. Kagome's hand felt his body. So strong and soft, he then took off her dress, she had nothing covering her chest. He stoked the side of her breast, making her shiver. Kissing her softly on the neck making its way down her breast. Her nipples where hard to his touch. He teased her reddish nipples, licking them, and nibbling on them. Kagome's moans increased. He moans sounded lyrical, her soft voice made it seem as if her moans where a lovely song. Sesshoumaru lips made it's was down to her belly. Her body responded to every movement he made. He then stopped, and moved away from her.

"We can't continue this. I will take you to your room." She was shock by his word, still breathing heavy lying half naked in his bed.

"I don't understand. As soon as I come into the house you wanted me, and now when I want you, you push me away?" she felt hurt, rejected. Then she remembered what she told him. 'If you take me I will lose my powers.' "Is it because of me losing my abilities?"

"No, I'm not taking you, because you deserve better. You need some to love you, with such passion, to treat you like the treasure you are. And I am not that man." He cared for her yes, but did he love her? He wasn't sure. "Dress yourself." He ordered. She did as she was told. Kagome didn't know what to tell him. She did have a strong desire for him, but she didn't love him. Was this just lust? She wanted him to lover her, she wanted to love him in return. After Kagome dressed, Sesshoumaru's guard walked in.

"My Lord, we have a spy in the Castle. He was relaying information to Naraku himself. Sorry Lady Kagome if I startled you." The guard was out of breath. He had run for two days to warn his King.

"What was spoken?" Sesshoumaru was angry. Kagome though she actually saw his eyes glow red. The guard looked at Kagome them spoke.

"He seemed interested about Lady Kagome, asking him where she stayed, if she really can heal, and if he knew any other abilities she had. The traitor is Cathullu." When he spoke the traitor's name, Kagome gasped.

"Kitty?" Sesshoumaru and the guard looked at Kagome perplexed.

"What of Kura, is he in on it?" Sesshoumaru continue to ask.

"No."

"You will tell this to no one. Kagome will stay in my room and we will act as if this never occurred." Sesshoumaru ordered. The guard just bowed in agreement and left.

"I'm staying here because Kitty, I mean Cathullu guards my room?" Kagome asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"What do you think he would do to me?"

"Nothing as long as I'm around." He assured her.

"So where going to sleep in the same bed." She gave Sesshoumaru a wicked grin.

"Yes."

'This is going to be fun' Kagome thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: I got the idea of Sesshoumaru and Kagome from this game my Husband and I play called World of Warcraft. Where his character has white hair and is a hunter. His pet in the game is a white wolf, and the abilities that Sesshoumaru in this Fan fiction has are the same as in the video game. I wanted to make a story an original, but then I knew no one would read it or review, so I decided to just change the names. The original names are (Bohadar Sesshoumaru) and (Xanna Kagome). Xanna is my character in the video game.

"I will like us to join forces and crush Sesshoumaru. Alone we can't take him, but together Aden, we can destroy him and his army." Naraku spoke with passion in his eye. He wanted Sesshoumaru's Blood, and he wanted what he possessed, Kagome.

"Look Naraku, if you and I join forces how do I know you won't turn on me after the battle is over?" Aden didn't like or trust Naraku, but if he had a chance to crush Sesshoumaru and his army he wouldn't risk it.

"Once we take over his Castle, we will make sure there is nothing left. It will be rubble at our feet. And even with our over powering numbers, Sesshoumaru's army is still strong. We won't have much men or energy to fight each other. Though I may hate you, we hate Sesshoumaru more." Naraku new he had Aden's support. He just needed him to say the word so they can gather there resources and march out to war.

"I lost a lot of men in my last battle with Sesshoumaru. I'm down to 7,500 solders. That's how many men guard his Castle; most of his men are elite solders. How men many will you be able to send out?" Aden new that the battle will be tough; but if this was to be a surprise attack, and just face the forces that sounded Sesshoumaru's Castle, with the help of Naraku they might actually win.

"At about 9,000 men." Naraku seemed reluctant to admit it. "I too have lost men to that bastard."

"Why don't we wait to gather our forces? We can train a 1000's of more men and be fit for a fight." Aden suggested

"NO! We need to do it now. If we wait he will discover our plans, and then he will come full force. He's army out numbers both yours and mine put together. We need him at his weakest point." Naraku wanted the girl now. He couldn't wait any longer, with her by his side he will be unstoppable, but he couldn't tell Aden the real reason for the sudden alliance.

"We can get someone else to join our campaign, someone who hates Sesshoumaru more then we do. If he join's there will be no stopping us." Naraku new who Aden spoke about. Inuyasha!

Kagome didn't know what came over her. Why she wanted him. She just did, and it frighten her. She would never have given in so easily if it were any other man. Though she has never really been around other men till she met Sesshoumaru. She couldn't understand the feelings she felt around him. She felt secured, warm, wanted. Though she new she was nothing special to him, he would take her, and then have other women in his bed, the thought of Sesshoumaru and other women just hurt her. She didn't see him around other woman, but new all too well what a womanizer he is. Is it his confidence that brought her to like him, or maybe his bad boy attitude? But it seemed that he didn't want to take her in his bed after all. Sesshoumaru just flatly rejected her. She lay in his bed, while he just sat in a char far from her. He didn't even look at her. His mind was some where else.

Sesshoumaru wanted to join Kagome in that bed. Her eyes on him, he didn't even understand why he stopped. He could have taken her, she wanted him too. **_She wanted him_**; the words lingered in his mind. Why would she? After all he put her through. Did she think that once he took her, she was allowed to leave? He didn't care too much of her losing her powers. He had never lost a battle. She was a good added extra but, he would still do fine without her. He wanted something from her, and he wasn't sure what it was yet. Now Naraku was asking questions about her. He would try to take her. As if that was even possible, but why would he even what her? She was a good healer, yes but what else did he want from her? His anger started to build as images of Naraku having his way with Kagome. The bastard will die. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was much too fragile and sensitive. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were betraying him. If this was another time he would not have cared what happen to this girl. But why did he now?

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spoke softy interrupting his thoughts. He didn't respond just looked at her.

"Why did Cathullu tell that guy umm… Naraku about me? Why did this guy even care?" She looked at him, her piercing blue eyes locking into his golden eyes.

"Not sure, but we will find out in the morning. As we speak Cathullu has been capture and is being question."

"Why aren't you questioning him?"

"I will in the morning."

"Can I be with you when you do?"

"NO!" He spat out, his tone louder then he meant it. His loud words didn't frighten her. "I will torture him to speak, and wish you not to see that." He calmed his tone.

"Why don't I just read his mind? He can't lie in his head." She suggested. "I can do it even now. I'm able to see all his thought from when he was a child till now, but I just need something that belongs to him to do so."

Sesshoumaru looked at her in amazement. She was right. Even if he did beat the words out of him, would he be sure they were the truth, or even all the information he needed?

"Fine I will have someone get something of his. And have Maggie bring you some clothes for you to sleep in."

"Naraku, Aden what the hell brings you here? I could have sworn we hated each other. Did you bring a gift?" Inuyasha asked in a smug attitude.

"Inuyasha, funny as ever, but we do have a gift, Sesshoumaru's head." Aden said with a smile.

"Fine leave it by the door, and make sure you go out with it." Inuyasha seemed bored by them talking.

"Enough games, Inuyasha, we want to start a war with your brother, and need your help to do so, we will do a sneak attack on the Castle. With all our three forces Sesshoumaru won't stand a chance. What do you say?" Naraku spoke with adroitly.

"I'm the one who will destroy my brother, and I don't need any help form you. Now go before you will have a war with me. Feh, come here with no gift." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Fine, if you are not with us, then you are agents us." Naraku was furriest. He needed Inuyasha's forces to make the clean victory. Though he had no doubt in his mind that with Aden and himself, they could win.

"Really, that means we will be enemies, so what the difference form then and now?" Inuyasha pretended to pondered that though, as if it was a complicating question.

"Arrogant like your brother." Inuyasha was furies by his words.

"You come to my house and then insult me. I should kill you were you stand, leave before I do." Inuyasha yelled. And with that, both men were off.

"Do you think Inuyasha would tell his brother?" Aden asked in concern.

"No. Inuyasha may not like us but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't speak to each other. What we can do is get the Mercenaries in Duskwood to aid in our campaign. They would do anything as long as the price is right." Naraku will have that girl, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Kagome dressed in the clothing that Maggie brought her. It was a white nightgown with white laces on the side. The gown came to her knees. She was the vision of innocence, and Sesshoumaru was determined to keep her that way. Maggie brought Cathullu's chest armor peace. Then left the room, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone once again.

"Just to warn you I will not be able to hear you or respond to you while I'm channeling, so just wait till I'm done." She warned him.

Kagome touched Cathullu's armor and then entered his head. The swarm of thoughts and memories filled her own. She felt as if she was Cathullu himself. His thoughts were now hers; she then tried to focus on the thoughts that were more important. The timeline of his mind were scattered around his head. She saw Cathullu as a child, then as young adult being trained as a solder, but not by Sesshoumaru's army, it was Naraku's. She could read his thoughts as a young adult; she saw all that he saw at that moment. Kagome was now in the present day of his mind. Seeing Naraku, she felt the same tension Cathullu felt, when looking into Naraku's ominous eyes. She heard the conversation spoken as if she were Cathullu herself speaking those words.

"Sir you had wished to speak to me." Cathullu asked Naraku.

"Yes boy, tell me what you know of this girl that can heal."

"You mean Kagome, she is Sesshoumaru's new mistress, and I am to guard her." Cathullu admitted proudly.

"What other abilities does she have?"

"All I know is that she can heal the injured. I have seen it with my own eyes, a glowing light coming from her hands. It was something I have never seen."

"What else can you tell me of her and Sesshoumaru."

"He is planning to attack your kingdom; he is spending all day and night devising a plan to destroy all your forces. He has also been training himself in the armory. And Kagome, she is like an average female if you see her. Well not by looks. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. It as if she glows."

"Are you in love with her?" Naraku looked appalled.

"No Sir, I'm just telling you what I know."

"Is this all?"

"Yes Sir."

"When you go back to the Castle make sure you are in charge of her safety. I will be attacking, and I want her out of harms way." Naraku ordered.

"Yes Sir."

Kagome came back to the room, her vision distorted, she felt dizzy and faint, breathing heavy. Sesshoumaru was cradling her in his arms. Cursing under his breath, he was angry because he allowed her to go into Cathullu's head. He then stroking her hair.

"Kagome it's ok, your back now." He will make sure she will never do that again. It looked as if she was hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop the pain.

"I'm ok, I saw everything." She smiled weakly.

"Its fine, just rest and tell me in the morning." He continued to comfort her.

"No, it's important. Naraku is planning on attacking you, he knows that you plan on attacking him, and that you were training. He also asked Cathullu to make sure I was safe when he attacked. I think he wants to take me?" Kagome was shocked by her accusation. 'Why would Naraku want me? Unless he knows what I am.' Her thoughts wondered on the idea, that Naraku might know, and that scared her more then anything. She had to return home. She didn't belong here, if she told Sesshoumaru, he would just take her and her sisters and use them all for his personal gain. But if Kagome went back home she could lead Naraku and Sesshoumaru strait to her family. She had to hope that Sesshoumaru was the lesser of two evils.

Sesshoumaru held her in his arms looking at her perplexed on the facial expressions she was making. He wanted to consol her, but there was something she was battling with in her own head.

"No one will hurt you Kagome, I'm here now, and you're safe with me." His words reassured her. She felt her body physically drain and allowed her eyes to close and fall asleep in his arms.

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome softly on the bed, and covered her with the blanket. He wanted to go and speak to Cathullu himself but didn't want to leave Kagome alone. He decided to wait for morning. He needed to make preparation for Kagome's safety. He decided to call on an old friend. Mejaad, was once his personal guard, but was promoted to be the second in command in his army. With him and Kura guarding Kagome he felt slightly better, but it didn't take the ease off his mind. He knew the best person to protect her was himself, but needed to gather his forces for the upcoming battle. If Naraku wanted a war, Sesshoumaru was all too happy to oblige him. He just needed to make sure Kagome was safe from any war that would occur. He was watching her sleep, her breathing slowed down; she looked peaceful, angelic even. Then something just dawn on him. Sesshoumaru left her side and went to library to get a book, once he got the book he was looking for he returned to Kagome's side, and sat on the chair in the far corner.

"Angle's Myth or Fact." He read the title out loud. Then continued to read the book to himself. Staying up till morning till he finished the book. When he finished reading, Kagome woke up, good as new.

"Morning." She yawned. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He just handed her the book. She read the title to herself. Then gasp, she looked at him with a shock expression. That was all the confirmation he needed.

"You should read it, it's quite insightful." Kagome was rendered speechless.

"Want… how…. Who?" she couldn't from the right question, all her questions combined into one. He just stared at her.

"You will tell this to no one. You will not use your abilities, and the first chance I get I will take you back to your sisters, but now we have a war in our hands, if you go now, it is like I will be handing you to Naraku myself. You will stay by my side, as I promised you earlier, no one, including me, will harm you. This will be the last we talk of this, do you understand me?" Kagome just nodded in agreement. He got up and called for Maggie.

"Bring her something to eat, and dress her in something more appropriate." He spat out his orders.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered his name.

"Yes."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Name your price, and it's yours." Naraku told the leader of the mercenaries.

"200,000 gold coins." Vasek, the mercenary leader named his price.

"Are you out of you're…" Aden spoke, but was cut off by Naraku.

"It's yours; I will give you half now and the rest when the job is done. We will also meet in a secret meeting spot, to discuses our strategy. The map I'm going to give you holds the coordinate to where we will meet." Naraku ordered, as he's men got crates of gold and handed it to Vashek, with the map.

"So what's so important that you're willing to pay such a large amount of money?" Vasek looked at Naraku curiously.

"Sesshoumaru's Head!" He said flatly.

Both Aden and Vashek didn't believe his answer, and knew there is another reason behind it. When all men parted there ways, Aden spoke to his guard.

"Find out what Sesshoumaru has, that you might think Naraku might want."

"Yes Sire." The guard got on his horse and was off.

Vashek was at his base and decided to do a little investigation on Naraku's ulterior motives. What is Naraku really after?

"I will tell you nothing" Cathullu said stubbornly, Sesshoumaru just laughed.

"There's nothing you can tell me, that I don't already know." Thanks to Kagome, he knew Cathullu as if they had grown up together as children. In the morning, she told him all that she saw in his head, even the part that had no importance.

"This is a trick, you know nothing." Cathullu was trying to call his bluff.

"Kill him; there is nothing else I need from him." Sesshoumaru ordered. Cathullu looked surprised, and terrified.

"What if I help you?" Cathullu pleaded.

"You betrayed me once, I don't forgive and forget. You of all people should know that." Sesshoumaru gave him a wicked grin.

"Naraku is going to do a surprise attack." Cathullu blurted out.

"Yes, yes, like I said, I know everything."

"But do you know what he is after?"

"Kagome!" he said angrily, he then unsheathe his sword, and stabbed Cathullu in the heart.

"Wow, old friend, I have never seen you act this way before, you're usually calm, and reserved." Mejaad spoke to Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He knew exactly why he lost it. Kagome! Just the thought of Naraku succeeding and taking her away, build such an anger within him. He wanted to protect her, always tend to her safety.

"I called you here because you're the only man I can trust at the moment. I need you to guard Kagome. Have you heard of her?" Sesshoumaru asked Mejaad, as they walked.

"Who hasn't?" That was the response he was hopping not to hear. Naraku knew about her, it was only a matter of time before others would find out. "I will protect her with my life. Sesshoumaru, if I may ask, why do you want to protect this girl? What is she to you?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer that question. He didn't know the answer himself. He cared for her, that much he new, but why? What made her different from the other girls? Her eyes! Her bright blue eyes that couldn't hide her emotion; her soft skin, she was like silk. They were all physical attributes. She was also smart, enjoyed books, and always had debates with him; she always seemed to rise to a challenge. He felt different around her; he wanted her to be happy and safety.

"Normally Sesshoumaru you wouldn't care what happens to any girl. There are all tools to you. Do you love her?" Mejaad still pestering him about Kagome.

"No." He was sure of his answer.

"Do you have strong feelings for her that's not physical?" Mejaad enjoyed torturing him, he knew that this was a once in a life time opportunity, and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Yes." This he already knew.

"Do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Yes." Mejaad was laughing to himself on the inside, making sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't see how much fun he was having.

"So how's the sex?" Sesshoumaru stood silent. "You did have sex with her, didn't you?" He was still silent.

"You didn't sleep with her." Mejaad said louder then he should. He couldn't hold his laughter any longer; he was having too much fun. "Do you get a warm fuzzy feeling when you see her?" He continued to laugh. Sesshoumaru found none of this funny.

"We may be friends, but if you continue this, I will soon mourn your death." He said with a stern voice.

'Damn the fun was over.' Mejaad thought to himself. "My Lord you're in love with her." He stated

"I don't fall in love. I may care for her, but that's the extent of my emotions for her. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord, but if you must know, that even the coldest of hearts melt." He said the last statement quickly.

"I have to ask, how you would like your tombstone to read?" Sesshoumaru said half joking.

When they reached the room Kagome was on the bed reading. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome greeted cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Kagome." She gestured to Mejaad.

"A pleasure lady Kagome."

"Kagome, this is Mejaad, he will replace Cathullu. You will be in safe hands with him. I will be off; there are some matters I will need to attend too."

"Wait, Can I come?" She asked. Kagome had been so tired of roaming the castle. Though the Castle was beautiful, she need to go outside before she went crazy. All she did was read, go to the garden, or stay in her room. She needed to do something else, something different. She read in one of her books about a man taking a woman on a date. She would like to go on a date. But there is no way Sesshoumaru will ever ask her. What will she do with him? Ever since he found out about her, he has been a different man.

"No, it's too dangerous for you."

"I could help."

"I am trying to protect you, not put you in more danger."

"But I want to go outside. I have been in this Castle forever."

"Because it's safe, I will hear no more of this."

"Oh yes, you will." Kagome continued. Mejaad started to sinker in the background.

'They bicker like an old married couple. If this isn't love then what is?' Mejaad thought to himself. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both looked at Mejaad.

"Oh please don't stop on my account, do continue." Mejaad would enjoy being Kagome's guard, though he had been demoted form second in command back to personal guard. It's all worth it to see these two figured out there feeling for each other.

"Sesshoumaru I don't want to stay another minute in this Castle." She spoke in a stern voice.

"Well deal with it, you will not be leaving it for a long time."

"If I may speak My Lord." Mejaad stated, not really asking.

"No, but I know you will anyway."

"If she came with us, I'm sure she'll be fine, Kura, you, and, myself will be there, she would be very well protected with the three of us, as she would in the castle."

"Yay, I'm going." Kagome already getting ready to go out.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Kagome, your not going anywhere. Mejaad you will do well to remember to stay out of our business." Why was everything conspiring against him? Kagome won't give up, and Mejaad is now siding with her.

"Yes My Lord."

"That's not fair Sesshoumaru, if you think about it, who would be the best person to protect me?" he didn't answer.

Kagome stepped into the carriage. She was excited to be leaving the Castle. She wondered where they would be going. Sesshoumaru sat right beside Kagome. Kura and Mejaad sat outside. The all left to there destination. Kagome stared outside the carriage window, amazed by everything. She saw all the different buildings and villages. Kagome looked like a puppy seeing everything for the first time, if she did have a tail, it would be wagging right now.

"My Lord, where're here." Kura announced.

A man open the carriage and Kagome stepped out, Sesshoumaru was right behind her, he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you had asked me to come alone, and you bring your guards and a lovely girl. Is she what you are offering me for my services?" Vasek asked grinning at Kagome. Sesshoumaru let out a growl, it had a demonic tone to it, and it made the man step back in fear. Kagome tried to move away, the sound had startled her, and he just held her tight that she couldn't move.

"She is my guest, and you will treat her with the same respect you treat me." Sesshoumaru spat. Vasek looked at Sesshoumaru and to girl curiously, and then he spoke.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"As you already know Naraku is trying to attack me, by surprised, I know he must have employed your services by now. I will have my full army to attack. I wish to take Naraku down. I am warning you now because there is no way he can win against me, and to save you and your men from death, I will employ you to double cross him. You will act as if I never came here, on top of that, I will triple the amount he gave you." Vasek has always been so impressed by Sesshoumaru, he seem to be three steps ahead of the game.

"Naraku paid me 200,000 gold." Sesshoumaru just scoffed, Naraku would leave no stone unturned, till he found her.

"The money is the carriage, get your men that are hiding in the bushes to get it, also tell me what else you know." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Ah yes, Aden has join forces with Naraku, and with both there army's and myself included, would take you by surprised. Little did I know, it's no surprised to you." Vasek was amazed on how Sesshoumaru knew more then he should have. Naraku had made sure that here was no way in hell he would find out, but here he was, better informed them anyone.

"So Sesshoumaru, why is Naraku after you." Vasek was curious. Sesshoumaru was outraged by the question, not that he will say a word to him. Kagome put her head down in shame. Her face was always so easy to read. Vasek looked at her perplexed, and then took a step back in shock.

"Naraku is after this girl? You have to be kidding me." Vasek was confused, why get an army, and make alliance with an enemy, and higher mercenaries for a girl? And now Sesshoumaru was going all out of his way to tend to her safety. There had to be something more to her. Sesshoumaru didn't answer his question, he simply ignored it.

"Did Naraku make any other alliance that you are aware of?" Sesshoumaru questioned him.

"He tried to allied himself with Inuyasha, but he denied him. Though I did hear that Naraku paid a lot of gold to have Inuyasha assassinated." Vasek dish the dirt. The information didn't seem to faze Sesshoumaru. After Vasek's men gathered there gold, Kagome entered the carriage, making sure not to look back at Vasek. For some reason, she didn't trust him, but why should she; he is a mercenary after all.

"Miss, not to be rude, but I didn't get your name." Vasek spoke, but made sure not to go near her; Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"My name is Mejaad, you can ask for me anytime you want, sexy." Mejaad winked at Vasek, he just grimaced in disgust. When they all entered the carriage, they road off, Kagome laughed hysterically. Sesshoumaru looked at Mejaad disappointedly.

"What My Lord, like you didn't know? Did you not tell Lady Kagome about the nights we use to share?" Mejaad joked.

"Really?" Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Sesshoumaru in shock. Mejaad and Kura were in tears of the laughter, from the fact that Kagome actually believed Mejaad's joke.

"No Kagome, he was joking." Sesshoumaru sighed. Then he made a mental note, 'if this war didn't kill Mejaad, he will.'


End file.
